company_of_heroesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Colonna sonora
Le colonne sonore dei tre titoli canonici di Company of Heroes sono state composte da Jeremy Soule e Ian Livingstone e comprende: Songs from The Front La tracklist del primo Company of Heroes è composta di 36 brani quali: *01. Jeremy Soule - Sunrise on the Battlefield (2:20) *02. Ian Livingstone - Tales of the Front (1:10) *03. Ian Livingstone - The End of B Company (0:47) *04. Ian Livingstone - Survival Most Unlikely (2:00) *05. Inon Zur - Courage to Stand (2:50) *06. Ian Livingstone - The Month of Valiant Effort (1:50) *07. Jeremy Soule - Ruthless Tactic (1:36) *08. Ian Livingstone - At What Cost (0:28) *09. Ian Livingstone - On Guard for Liberty (1:57) *10. Jeremy Soule - Clash of Swords (1:38) *11. Ian Livingstone - The Measure of One's Worth (1:14) *12. Jeremy Soule - Danger on all Sides (1:02) *13. Ian Livingstone - A Selfless Action (1:05) *14. Jeremy Soule - Crossing the Rotting Battlefield (0:52) *15. Ian Livingstone - All Plans in Motion (1:01) *16. Jeremy Soule - Invasion by Moonlight (0:57) *17. Ian Livingstone - Last Acts (0:34) *18. Ian Livingstone - Critical Push (0:49) *19. Ian Livingstone - Breaking out (1:27) *20. Ian Livingstone - Counter-Attack (1:57) *21. Jeremy Soule - They're Out There Somewhere (2:00) *22. Inon Zur - In the Eye of a Sniper (2:43) *23. Inon Zur - Shattered (3:00) *24. Jeremy Soule - Pushing the Lines (2:58) *25. Jeremy Soule - Desperate Measures (1:29) *26. Jeremy Soule - Skirmish in the Woods (1:15) *27. Ian Livingstone - March of the Black Boots (1:58) *28. Ian Livingstone - King and Country (1:58) *29. Ian Livingstone - Opposing Fronts (1:17) *30. Jeremy Soule - Trading Shells (3:10) *31. Ian Livingstone - Planning of Fates (0:45) *32. Jeremy Soule - Silent Battlefield (2:45) *33. Jeremy Soule - Tiger in the Mist (3:58) *34. Ian Livingstone - A Company of Heroes (1:51) *35. Ian Livingstone - To Those Who Rest (1:15) *36. Jeremy Soule - Untitled (3:10) La colonna sonora è disponibile gratuitamente sui server Steam™ ed è possibile comunque scaricarle legalmente da questo link. Opposing Front La tracklist di Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts è composta da 18 brani con vari remixaggi che si ripetono quali: *01. Jeremy Soule - Armored Assault (1:38) *02. Build or Fail (2:21) *03. Building Storm (1:54) *04. Commando Assault (1:57) *05. Commonwealth theme (1:55) *06. Defeat (1:01) *07. For the King (2:15) *08. Force beyond reckoning (1:53) *09. Loanding Loop (1:12) *10. Offensive Line (1:39) *11. Pomp and Facing stance(1:31) *12. Silent Descent(2:00) *13. Siterep (0:36) *14. Siterep Caen (0:32) *15. The defences will hold (1:49) *16. They're out there somewhere (2:27) *17. Waiting game (2:24) *18. Jeremy Soule - Untitled (1:01) Tales of Valor disponibile All Heroes Rise E' la colonna sonora ufficiale di Company of Heroes Antology, ovvero la raccolta dei tre titoli, e comprende i brani più evocativi dei tre giochi. Anche questa colonna sonora è disponibile gratuitamente sui server Steam™ ed è possibile comunque scaricarle legalmente da questo link. Ad accompagnare Company of Heroes 2 e segnare i momenti più tesi e drammatici ci pensa Cris Velasco, impostando le giuste colonne sonore per ogni scena durante le lunghe ore di scontri epiche eseguite dai giocatori che prendono parte immersi negli eventi storici della seconda guerra mondiale come la battaglia al Fronte Orientale. Company of Heroes 2 - original soundtrack La tracklist di Company of Heroes 2 è composta da 26 brani quali: *01. Cris Velasco - Main Theme (3:46) *02. Blitzkrieg (2:59) *03. Footstep in the Snow (3:04) *04. Tread Softly (2:54) *05. March into Hell (3:04) *06. O My Brother, Be Strong (3:11) *07. We Toil with No Respite (3:15) *08. Stand, Rise Up! (2:53) *09. The Advancing Hordes (3:01) *10. Ghosts of the Fallen (2:56) *11. Soldiers, Be Wary (3:05) *12. Don't Weep, That Time Has Passed (2:54) *13. Epitaph (2:56) *14. Sneak Attack (1:31) *15. Gather Your Forces (3:07) *16. Shadows in the Mist (3:10) *17. Onward to Victory (3:18) *18. Not One Step Back (2:56) *19. The Fog of War (3:16) *20. In Russia, Rubiks Solves You (3:01) *21. The Struggle Remains (3:03) *22. Za Rodinu! (2:53) *23. Frostbite (2:09) *24. A Red Army Rising (2:57) *25. The Long Winter (3:08) *26. Cris Velasco - A Prayer for My Company (1:23) Music Riferimenti esterni *Steam™ Categoria:Media di CoH